


the glow of the lava is pretty.

by C0D3ERR0R



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Death, Sad Ending, Sad Ghostbur, Suicide, Tommy loses his mind, dream feels guilty for once, pain. just pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C0D3ERR0R/pseuds/C0D3ERR0R
Summary: tommy finally tells dream and ghostbur the truth about how he felt, wrong place, wrong time.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 151





	the glow of the lava is pretty.

“Tommy? Tommy please come out, we know you’re here somewhere.” Ghostbur frantically hovered above the trees trying to spot the blonde haired child.

“Did you find him?” Dream asked in concern, he had been trying to find him too.

“No, I can’t find him anywhere, I have no idea where he went.”

“Where was the last place you saw him?”

“Last time I was with him we were in Logstedshire, he was talking about how he thought lava was pretty!” Ghostbur replied obliviously.

“H- He was what?”

“He was talking about lava!” Ghostbur smiled, thinking it was sweet how he liked the lava.

They both stared at each other before realizing where Tommy was. He was in the nether.

Dream and Ghostbur darted to the portal, impatiently waiting for the portal to let them fade into it’s grasp. Once they went through the portal they immediately started calling out and yelling Tommy’s name.

“Tommy! Tommy please, where are you?” Ghostbur face palmed himself mentally. How could he have been so oblivious? How could he not have realized how bad it was for Tommy? He just wants him to be ok.

Dream ran down the path he and Tommy made that takes them back to the lands of Dream SMP, spotting a tuff of blonde hair in the portal room.

“TOMMY!” Dream screamed at the top of his lungs as he ran as fast as his legs could manage to Tommy. 

Tommy was so lost in his clouded mind that he didn’t even hear or notice Dream running up to him. Dream grabbed his shoulder and he flinched extremely hard, scaring Dream into letting him go.

“Don’t touch me!” Tommy yelled at Dream in anger, how dare he interrupt him, he’s not gonna let him take something away from him again.

“Tommy, please come here, get away from the ledge, please.”

“Listen to me Dream.”

“I’m tired. I’m tired of everything, I’m tired of you taking everything from me, you manipulated me until I hated everybody. I cant fucking stand you. You tore me apart from my best friend, from my family. YOU’RE the reason I’ve lost everything. I know Tubbo doesn’t care about me anymore, I know nobody cares about me anymore. I’m tired. I don’t want to be in this body anymore.”

Dream was speechless. I didn’t mean for it to get this far. He really, truly broke this boy.

And he feels guilty. For the first time, he feels guilty.

“Tommy- I’m sorry, I-“

“SHUT UP!” Tommy screams at him, which caught the attention of Ghostbur as he floated over to them.

“Tommy!” He cried out, “I was worried about you! I-“

“Stop.” Tommy sternly spat out at him, making Ghostbur flinch.

“What?” 

“Wilbur, why’d you have to go crazy? Why’d you have to leave me? Do you know how painful it is seeing my brother go bat shit crazy and lose all common sense? Watching your own brother in front of thousands of bombs threatening to blow everything up right in front of you? You were all I had for a while Wilbur, you were all I had. And you left. It’s not the same, you being a ghost. I miss you. It tears me apart everytime I see my dead brother right in front of me.” Tommy starts to tear up.

Ghostbur is silent. He doesn’t even know how to respond to that. He didn’t know how bad alivebur was. He feels so terrible that Tommy had to go through all of that.

“Here.” Tommy took off the compass that hung on a chain around his neck, handing it to Ghostbur. “Take care of this for me, yeah?” Tommy smiles at him, tears falling down his cheeks.

Tommy kicked his feet up, sticking his arms out as he leaned back and felt the warmth of the lava below him.

The portal in front of him glowed purple as someone came out of it.

Tubbo.

The last thing he saw, next to Dream and Ghostbur screaming out his name.

_ Tommyinnit tried to swim in lava _

**Author's Note:**

> not sure if this is good but I tried


End file.
